<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Typical Story by luckycat13 (catlady313)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708735">The Typical Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlady313/pseuds/luckycat13'>luckycat13 (catlady313)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Consent, Dancing Lessons, Explicit Consent, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay Panic, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlady313/pseuds/luckycat13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gay goes to an adult store with his lesbian ex and meets a hot guy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zukka (ATLA)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mortified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is based on "Typical Story" by Hobo Johnson.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko meets Sokka and gay panic intensifies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mortified. That's the only word to describe how Zuko felt standing next to Mei in front of a wall of dildos, his cheeks already hot.</p><p>"I thought we were going to the bookstore," Zuko whispered so that only Mei could hear.</p><p>"We are… after I pick out a gift for Ty Lee," Mei replied louder than Zuko would have liked.</p><p>"I don't see why I have to be present for this. The bookstore is right across the street. I could meet you there."</p><p>"If I'm not there to stop you, you're going to spend $100 on books. Now quit whining and pick something out for yourself," Mei said flatly, picking up one of the products for closer inspection.</p><p>"Wah!" Zuko exclaimed, turning back to the wall so he wouldn't have to look Mei in the eye. Realizing what he was looking at again, he cast his gaze down to where his fingers began to play the bottom of the flannel he wore over his My Chemical Romance shirt.</p><p>"What? You think I don't know about your vibrator. You're terrible at hiding things. I found it the first time I was in your apartment."</p><p>Zuko turned back to Mei and opened his mouth to ask her why she had gone through his dresser in the first place, but was stopped when the man working in the adult shop called Kyoshi Kitty’s Boutique came over to them with a wide smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, he's hot.</em>
</p><p>"Is there anything I can help you with?" He spoke entirely too casually for Zuko's current panic. He whipped his head back to face the wall again, pretending to be distracted by the toys and not the incredibly attractive man that now stood between him and Mei.</p><p>Mei saw this, of course, and knew what she had to do. "I'm just looking for something for my girlfriend. He could use some help though. He's only ever bought toys online."</p><p>More panic.</p><p>Zuko turned to face the shopkeeper, blushing impossibly harder, and took in the sight of him from his shoulders down to avoid looking him in the eye with a large margin for error. Tan skin, tattooed arms, royal blue shirt stretched across his toned chest where there was a nametag that read "Sokka". He wore light wash skinny jeans and a pair of well worn Timberlands. It wasn't until his lips stopped moving that Zuko realized he completely missed what the man - Sokka - had said.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what…" Zuko started as he raised his eyes to meet the tan man's, freezing mid sentence. He was shocked into silence by piercing blue eyes. Zuko, slack jawed, couldn't stop his eyes from roaming the rest of the man's face. Clean-shaven with a delicate nose piercing that contrasted his shark tooth earrings perfectly, his dark hair long on top and pulled back into a small ponytail and shaved on the sides. "Um…" Zuko turned his gaze away. "What did you say?"</p><p>"I just asked if you had any idea about what you wanted," Sokka replied with a slight chuckle. "We have products for men in the side room if you'd like to follow me there."</p><p>"Okay," Zuko said softly. As he turned to follow the man, he shot Mei a glare that could have set her on fire and she smirked back.</p><p>Following the tan man a few steps back, Zuko moved his hair to cover his scar better. He felt a little more attractive this way.</p><p>Now standing in a room with a distinctly muskier smell, probably coming from the cologne in the corner, the shopkeeper turned to introduce himself. "I'm Sokka, by the way," he said, extending his hand.</p><p>"Zuko," he replied while shaking Sokka's hand and thinking about how well that name suits him.</p><p>"So Zuko,” why did his name sound so good when <em>he</em> said it? “What type of product are you interested in? We have different types of masturbation sleeves, cock rings, anal toys."</p><p>Zuko didn't think he could blush harder. He was wrong. He turned his gaze to the floor as he worked up the courage to respond.</p><p>"Um… anal toys… I guess."</p><p>"Great!" Sokka replied with absolutely no judgement. "Would you prefer something small or something a little larger?"</p><p>This line of questioning wasn't helping Zuko's panic subside in the least. "I don't really know," he answered, still making eye contact with the ground. "I've only ever used a women's vibrator," Zuko admitted hesitantly.</p><p>"That's okay. I can help you pick something out that'll be comfortable for you."</p><p>"Thank you," Zuko softly said as he returned his gaze to Sokka's grinning face. He managed to put on a sheepish smile himself. "Yeah, when I ordered it online I didn't know there was a difference."</p><p>"You'd be surprised about how often that happens. Trust me, a toy meant for anal use will feel so much better."</p><p>Zuko's eyes widened a little at the tan man's words. His mind spun at the idea of Sokka knowing that would be the case. Did that mean he has experience? Did that mean the other man has used anal toys before? Could that mean he's interested in men too? Did Zuko have a shot at being the kind of man Sokka would be interested in?</p><p>He shook himself out of his thoughts just as the tan man pulled a few toys off the wall and walked over to a counter. It seemed like Zuko should follow him, so he did.</p><p>Sokka then began explaining the three products he pulled. "This large one has the shape and curve of a penis, but it can be a bit overwhelming if you are not used to the feeling yet. I recommend one of these two," he said pointing to the two smaller toys. "Both of these are prostate massagers."</p><p>Zuko noticed how they were really skinny towards the base and got thicker at the curved tip. He could almost imagine the sensation of how it would feel inside him just by looking at them.</p><p>"They have multiple vibration settings and aren't too large. The main difference is the material. This one has a metal finish and this one is silicone. While the metal-finished one is easier to clean, I think the silicone one feels better. It offers more friction while still being comfortable to insert."</p><p>Zuko almost didn't know what to do with all of this information. It's only been 6 months since he finally accepted he was gay. Not like he could have done much before that since he still lived with his uncle before 6 months ago. He's never even gone past a kiss with someone and has yet to date a man. Now, he is standing in an adult shop with possibly the hottest man he has ever talked to and he has to decide what he wants to stick up his ass.</p><p>"I guess I'll take that one then." He assumed that he should trust the shopkeeper's recommendation. </p><p>"Alright. Do you need any lube or toy cleaner?"</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PSA: DO NOT USE A VAGINAL VIBRATOR FOR ANAL STIMULATION. You need something with a base. Do not use anything in your ass that doesn't have a base, or it'll get stuck up there and you end up in the hospital with a vibrator stuck in your butt. (credit to @thebluehour)</p><p>This is my first attempt at writing a fic so I am just trying to write the kind of thing that I'd want to read. I love a good mix of awkwardness and sexy times. Since this chapter featured the former, you know what's coming next.</p><p>I have a pretty solid idea about where the story is going and I'm going to try to update twice a week, days tbd, but don't develop murderous tendencies if it ends up being only once a week after I go back to college in a month. Who knows, this fic might be finished by then? Don't ask me. I don't know.</p><p>Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is very welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko goes to the bookstore and then he gets to have some alone time, not without his thoughts getting involved though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Self-loathing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A woman of her word, Mei went to the bookstore with Zuko after they left Kyoshi Kitty’s. It was like releasing a six year old into a candy store.</p>
<p>Zuko immediately went to the display of Stephan King books and picked up his most recently published work, <em>If It Bleeds</em>. Then, he was on to the science fiction section.</p>
<p>As a kid, Zuko found comfort in the other-wordly works of Ray Bradbury. He could exist in this alternate reality that seemed like it was created for him. The real world brought pain and loneliness, but the fictional world was filled with adventure and interesting people.</p>
<p>It became his home away from home.</p>
<p>He spotted <em>The Illustrated Man</em>. A man whose body told other people's stories was the basis for the novel. The idea had always been appealing to Zuko, to be able to reflect other people's stories instead of show his own.</p>
<p>It was probably in his top 10 favorite books, one of the ones he had to leave behind when he left his father’s house more than ten years ago. Zuko didn’t buy many books when he lived with his uncle since he could just read books for free at the library. His uncle spent enough money on him as it was, so he wasn’t about to add books to that too.</p>
<p>But now that he lived on his own and made money that didn’t come from working at his uncle’s tea shop, he was building up his collection.</p>
<p>He could have stayed in the bookstore all day, walking the aisles and stopping to read books that seemed interesting. It took Mei forcibly dragging him to the registers to pay for the books in his hands to get him out of there before he blew his whole paycheck on books.</p>
<p>He liked eating food other than packaged ramen so he’d hold back from buying fifteen books.</p>
<p>Zuko and Mei got into his car, bags tossed into the backseat, and he plugged his phone into the aux. The melodious voice of one Karen Kilgariff singing “My Favorite Murder” filled the car. Zuko pulled out of the parking space to drive Mei home while listening to the surprisingly comforting murder podcast.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Zuko was finally back at his apartment, four books and new toy in hand. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to try it out. He quickly put away his bookstore purchases and went to take a shower.</p>
<p>As Zuko took off his clothes piece by piece, his mind wandered to Sokka. Their interaction was nothing but professional, merely an employee helping a customer.</p>
<p>That didn't stop Zuko from thinking about him in a not-so-professional way.</p>
<p>The way he smiled made Zuko weak in the knees. His blue eyes felt like they peered straight into Zuko’s soul, every emo’s dream.</p>
<p><em>Well, shit.</em> Zuko thought to himself. <em>You really had to go and get a crush on the hot guy just because he was moderately nice to you. His personality, irrelevant. Real high standards you’ve got there.</em></p>
<p>Zuko had to cut himself some slack though. After all, Sokka wasn’t just a hot guy. He was fucking gorgeous. Like could be an underwear model, god among men gorgeous.</p>
<p>
  <em>Spirits, his muscles.</em>
</p>
<p>He thought back to Sokka's toned… well, everything. He probably had washboard abs and thighs that Zuko would gladly let Sokka crush his skull with.</p>
<p>How was it fair for someone to be <em>that</em> attractive?</p>
<p>Zuko caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, now undressed.</p>
<p>He'd always been lean and liked working out a few times a week so he had some light definition in his arms and torso. Not a muscled Adonis like Sokka, but he looked fit. He thought he wasn't too bad looking himself.</p>
<p>Except his scar.</p>
<p>That one marred piece of skin was enough to make him hate how he looked. A reminder of how disgusting he was every time he looked in the mirror.</p>
<p>He moved his hand to cover it, placing his hand on his face under the long bangs he used to try to disguise it. He used his other hand to take out the hair band that was holding the rest of his hair back. His smooth black hair fell past his shoulders. For a moment, He almost thought he looked normal, maybe even attractive. Almost.</p>
<p>Covering his scar didn't change anything though. He was still a disgusting person on the inside, that much had been ingrained in him.</p>
<p>He pulled himself out of his thoughts to get back to the task at hand, taking a shower and preparing himself for the toy.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>After Zuko felt like he had stretched himself out enough, he made his way into the bedroom. Living alone had some perks, like being able to masturbate whenever he felt like it. He grabbed his lube and his new toy and laid back on his bed.</p>
<p>Zuko learned the hard way when he first got his online-purchased vibrator how important liberal use of lube was. He opened the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand. He got to work rubbing it on his new prostate massager, squeezing it and imagining the movements it would make inside him.</p>
<p>Spreading his legs, he fingered his already well lubed hole a little more before turning the toy on and placing the tip against his entrance. He couldn’t believe how horny he was as he felt the stiff silicone vibrate against his hole.</p>
<p>He pushed the toy in, exhaling a large breath to relax himself. It was like his body swallowed it as he held onto the base. All of the way in now, the toy was hitting his sweet spot perfectly. His muscles clenched around the object inside, sending it up to massage his prostate from a different angle. When he relaxed, it slipped back down and after a second he tensed again, continuing the cycle.</p>
<p>He let out moans followed by gasps, the mounting pleasure making his mind go fuzzy to the point he didn’t care about the noises he was making. Then, Sokka popped into his mind again. Who needs porn when there’s Sokka?</p>
<p>It was easy to imagine Sokka above him, gently grinding inside him, smiling down at Zuko adoringly. Zuko just continued spiralling further down into the pleasure that was consuming him.</p>
<p>He began to feel a heat building behind his now rock hard erection. He almost started stroking himself to relieve the pressure, but he decided to see how far these new sensations could take him.</p>
<p>After five minutes with the toy inside him and fantasizing about Sokka fucking him, Zuko couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed his throbbing dick and stroked furiously, imagining it was Sokka’s hand, aching for release. It only took a few pumps until he was sent over the edge, shooting ropes of white onto his stomach and chest. His hand kept moving as he spasmed through the aftershocks of his orgasm.</p>
<p>Zuko removed the toy and continued to lay on his bed completely blissed out. He had never come that hard before.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long until, after regaining some of his senses again, it was back to the regularly scheduled programming of self-loathing.</p>
<p>He began to feel a creeping sense of guilt and shame.</p>
<p>Zuko just imagined the very kind, very attractive adult store employee gently and lovingly fucking him. Like he had a chance. Even if Sokka did like men, Zuko was probably the furthest thing from the kind of guys Sokka was into.</p>
<p>There was no way he’d want someone damaged like Zuko. No way he could pass for normal. Not when his scar made it obvious on the outside how broken he was on the inside.</p>
<p><em>I’ll be lucky if anyone ever loves me,</em> Zuko thought to himself as he buried his face into his pillow and continued to sink down into his typical self-hatred.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want Zuko to love himself, but I’m gonna leave convincing him to Sokka.</p>
<p>Sorry there was no Sokka in this chapter. Next chapter is going to be mostly based around his POV so fret not.</p>
<p>Yes, I am a murderino and a big nerd. What can I say, I’m a ho for a good scifi book. I recommend my favorite book, The Martian by Andy Weir, if you want a well-written book that will make you cry laughing and then just cry. (The book is also even better than the movie!)</p>
<p>Right now the plan is to update on Tuesdays and Fridays for however long this is going to be. Subject to change based on my motivation and stress. 2020 has been the worst year of my life even if you take out the coronavirus and I am very prone to emotional breakdowns at the best of times so...</p>
<p>Big thanks for the kudos and comments on the first chapter I posted! As a new fanfic writer, I am just trying my best. I’d love to know what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome.</p>
<p>Stay sexy and don’t get murdered!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Elated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka is happy to help Zuko again, this time in a more casual setting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elated. That was the only word to describe how Sokka felt when he saw Zuko walk into the shop again.</p>
<p>Sokka could only describe him as pure sex appeal. Zuko had an air of mystery that made Sokka want to figure him out, bit by bit.</p>
<p>As Zuko approached, Sokka took a minute to shamelessly check him out.</p>
<p>Once again, he wore skin tight black jeans and Doc Martens that looked brand new. Instead of the flannel and band shirt he wore last time, today he had on a plain black t-shirt and a red bomber jacket with a dragon embroidered on the back in gold thread. Sokka could just barely make out the scar under his bangs while the rest of his hair was pulled into a high ponytail like it was before.</p>
<p>Although, the only thing Sokka really saw when he looked at Zuko’s face were his golden eyes. They were stupidly pretty. Like, how can someone's eyes be that amazing? It was like Zuko's eyes gave Sokka only one option: get absolutely lost in them.</p>
<p>He was basically salivating by the time Zuko was right in front of him. </p>
<p>“What can I do you for?” Sokka asked with a grin. He hoped he was feigning casual well enough as it felt like he was having heart palpitations.</p>
<p>“Well…” Zuko started before pausing and moving his eyes away from Sokka’s. “I… Um… have some questions.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I have some answers. Let’s see if they match,” Sokka replied, taking pride in his perfectly timed dad joke that Zuko only half rolled his eyes at.</p>
<p>“The thing is I don’t have anyone else that I can talk to about… um… things of this nature. And I’m kind of terrified of Googling this kind of stuff because I’m worried it’ll just take me to some sketchy porn site… um… so anyway, do you think you could help?” Zuko asked shyly, tilting his head up just far enough so Sokka could see gold.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what. How about we go to a cafe after my shift is done in an hour? I know one within walking distance that isn’t too busy in the evenings and you can feel free to ask me whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“Ok, that sounds good,” Zuko said while smiling slightly and raising his head again. “I’ll come back in an hour.”</p>
<p>“Alright. See you then!” Sokka was practically jumping up and down with excitement as Zuko walked out of the shop. He just asked out probably the most attractive man he has ever met.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Suki was a little early for her shift so Sokka had time to nervously contemplate his kinda-sorta, maybe or maybe not date.</p>
<p>Suki’s words played on repeat in his head. <em>He came to you for a reason. Just be yourself and see where it goes.</em> She always knew what to say to him. </p>
<p>Sokka stood outside Kyoshi Kitty’s Boutique trying to look cool. He had thrown a leather jacket on over his navy blue shirt in hopes of looking edgy, which Zuko seemed to pull off effortlessly. He nervously flipped between apps on his phone, feeling like a lovesick teenager waiting for his date.</p>
<p>Zuko caught Sokka’s eye as soon as he rounded the corner, but Sokka pretended not to see him yet to give him time to get his heart under control. Even though he had seen Zuko an hour ago, he couldn’t believe how hot he looked today. His hair was down now, which made him look even sexier.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Zuko said when he got to Sokka.</p>
<p>“Hey handsome.” Sokka was feeling bold, and it paid off as he saw a flush spread across Zuko’s cheeks. “You ready to go get some tea?” he asked as they started down the street together.</p>
<p>“I thought you said we were going to a cafe? For, like, coffee…” Zuko said, looking confused.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s sorta like a cafe. They have the best tea in the area, hands down.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t talking about the Jasmine Dragon, are you?” Zuko’s tone was not a happy one.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Is something wrong?” Sokka had a tinge of panic in his voice. He didn’t realize he could mess this up so quickly.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s just my uncle owns the shop and I don’t really feel comfortable asking you the things I want to with him possibly in earshot.” Zuko stared at the ground, looking dejected, and Sokka couldn’t have that.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no, of course, I totally understand,” Sokka said all in one breath. “How about we get boba instead?”</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” Zuko’s face brightened, giving the air back to Sokka’s lungs.</p>
<p><em>God, how am I going to survive this,</em> Sokka thought as they continued past the Jasmine Dragon towards the boba shop.</p>
<p>They placed their orders, Sokka getting a ridiculously sweet milk tea and Zuko opting for a plain iced black tea. Once they had their drinks, they sat down to begin their talk.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Zuko sat across from Sokka half believing he was having a heart attack. He couldn’t decipher if the nerves were from the utter awkwardness of the questions he wanted to ask or because he was out in a public place with a man who could pass for a porn star in the best way possible.</p>
<p>“So,” Sokka started, catching Zuko off guard. “What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>At this Zuko visibly tensed. Everything about you was the first question to come to mind, but that’s not why he was here. He was here to conquer fears. He took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“How do you date a guy?”</p>
<p>Sokka’s eyes widened and he just stared at Zuko for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“Sorry, that was a really weird question. Um…” Zuko was trying to think of what else he could say to backtrack from his question when Sokka interrupted his thoughts.</p>
<p>“No, not at all. I was just expecting the question to be about sex. You know, given where I work.” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, showing off a tiny flex of his bicep that would forever be ingrained in Zuko’s memory.</p>
<p>Zuko looked down at his drink and played with the straw. “Well, it kind of is…” he said softly, avoiding Sokka’s piercing gaze as he felt his face grow hot.</p>
<p>“Oh. OH,” Sokka said as it seemed he realized that Zuko was implying he had never had sex. “Ok, no problem. That’s my area of expertise.” Sokka wore a kind and understanding smile.</p>
<p>Zuko looked back up, feeling more at ease after inferring that Sokka wouldn’t judge him.</p>
<p>Sokka took his time giving the Zuko the gay sex education that everyone should be obligated to get in school. To quote Sokka, “Safe sex is for everyone! If the lgbt kids have to learn about safe sex for straight people, then the straights can sit through an education on safe sex for lgbt people.”</p>
<p>They spent two hours talking. Zuko would ask the occasional question, but it was mostly just Sokka explaining everything in detail. Zuko noticed Sokka’s passion for the subject right away and attentively listened, comforted to finally know answers to questions that had always been taboo.</p>
<p>And no one had to know that Zuko enjoyed having Sokka completely focused on him for a couple of hours.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It just makes sense to me that Sokka would learn about all kinds of safe sex since he works in an adult store. Safe sex is important for everyone and if your sex ed was anything like mine, a lot of stuff didn’t apply to you. You can go to this website to get a better sex education for how you identify: https://www.healthline.com/health/lgbtqia-safe-sex-guide.</p>
<p>As soon as I finished writing this chapter, I found a Zukka boba date fanart that is literally exactly how I pictured it. Here's the link: https://queazyy.tumblr.com/post/625371913561276416/boba-date-zukka.</p>
<p>I hereby officially declared my update schedule will be Tu/Fri, but forgive me if I’m ever late by a day or two. Life be crazy.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and 1000 hits! I have really been enjoying writing this. Let me know what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vulnerable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka asks Zuko a couple of personal questions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gets a little heavy because Zuko talks about his past.</p>
<p>CW: references to abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had long since finished their drinks when the sex talk seemed to have reached its natural end. As they exited the shop to walk back towards Kyoshi Kitty’s in the dark, Sokka turned to Zuko. “Can I ask you a personal question?”</p>
<p>Zuko just gave a small nod, his lips slightly turned up. “I think I owe you that after you answered all of my questions.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever dated anyone?” Sokka was concerned about how the question might be received, but he had been wondering during their whole conversation.</p>
<p>Zuko chuckled. “Only one person. The girl I came into the shop with last time. We’ve known each other since we were kids. We went out in high school until she told me she was a lesbian with a fat crush on another girl we grew up with. I was a little hurt, but I kept being her beard for the rest of high school so that her parents wouldn’t find out. I know she would have done the same for me if I had accepted that I was gay back then.”</p>
<p>Sokka just looked over at Zuko as they made their way back down the street in the direction they came from. He hadn’t expected Zuko to be such a soft and fluffy person based on his appearance. He was like a burnt marshmallow, hard and crusty on the outside but gooey and sweet on the inside.</p>
<p>Sokka wanted to know more, so he asked what seemed like a logical next question. “When <em>did</em> you know you were gay?”</p>
<p>Zuko went silent and stopped, causing Sokka to stop as well. Zuko leaned up against the brick of the building they were walking past and looked down at the ground.</p>
<p>Sokka hurried to fix what was obviously a mistake as he moved to stand directly in front of him. “You don’t have to answer that. I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m not upset,” Zuko said while not lifting his gaze. “It’s just something that I don’t talk about a lot.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to push you. If-”</p>
<p>“No. I kind of… want to tell you. You’re the first new person in a while that I feel like I can trust.” Zuko took a deep breath and finally met Sokka’s eyes again. Sokka placed a hand on his shoulder to help comfort him for what Sokka believed was going to be a painful story to recount.</p>
<p>“I probably should have known I was gay sooner than I did. My mother used to take me and my sister to the theater and the ballet when we were kids, and my eyes followed the male dancers. I would talk with my mom about how beautiful they were, and she would always tell me that I deserved a life as beautiful as they were. Pretty cheesy, but I knew that she just wanted me to live a good life. She probably knew that I was gay before I figured it out." Zuko let out a breathy chuckle that was more nostalgic than anything else.</p>
<p>“When I got to middle school and the boys around me were talking about the girls they liked, I realized I didn’t like a girl. I liked a boy.” Zuko broke eye contact again, turning to look at the ground on the opposite side as Sokka was resting his hand.</p>
<p>“By then, my mom wasn’t around anymore, so the only person I could ask about these things was my father. When I told him there was a boy I liked, he… um…”</p>
<p>Sokka felt him start shaking ever so slightly; he wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t touching Zuko. He could see the trauma in his eyes, but he didn’t interrupt. He waited patiently until Zuko was ready to continue.</p>
<p>“I told him while we were eating dinner one night. He got furious with me, telling me how disgusting and abnormal I was, how bad his son being a homosexual would make him look. Then, my memory is kind of hazy. I remember watching him go to the stove and pick up a pot of boiling water and saying ‘You should look as disgusting on the outside as you are on the inside’. I remember the pain on the side of my face and the horrible smell. I must have blacked out after that. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital with a bandage covering half my face and my uncle beside me.”</p>
<p>Tears were now steadily rolling down Zuko’s cheeks. Sokka wanted to lift his hands to wipe them away, but kept his hand on his shoulder, hoping that it could help ground Zuko.</p>
<p>“He took me in so I wouldn’t have to go back to my father. I was really angry for a really long time. I tried to push down all my feelings, but the pain didn’t go away that easily. I did a lot of things I shouldn’t have. Through it all, though, my uncle was always there for me and he helped me during my darkest times.”</p>
<p>Zuko finally turned back to Sokka, but didn’t let their eyes meet. Instead, he just let his gaze rest on Sokka’s jacket.</p>
<p>“I carried with me a deeply ingrained shame about being gay, so I just pretended to be straight for a while. And once I got to college, I threw myself into my studies so I wouldn’t have time to think about relationships. When I graduated and moved out of my uncle's place, I sort of realized that I didn't need to hide my sexuality anymore, probably hadn't needed to for a while. It’s kind of sad that I’m 24 and I just accepted that I’m gay six months ago.”</p>
<p>At that, Sokka couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. “There’s nothing wrong with that at all. I was 19 when I accepted that I was bil, but I didn’t tell anyone until last year. We all have to go at our own pace.”</p>
<p>Sokka took a deep breath and softened his voice. “Your father… I'm so sorry he did something so terrible." Now it was Sokka’s turn to look away. “Wow, go me. I just said what everyone probably says when you tell them.”</p>
<p>“Well… you’re the first person that I’ve ever told so I wouldn’t know.” Zuko sounded so fragile.</p>
<p>Sokka turned back to Zuko. “You deserve so much better. You deserve to be treated like royalty.” </p>
<p>“I really don’t,” Zuko said with a sad laugh beneath his words.</p>
<p>“But you do.” Sokka paused and took a step closer to zuko. "He was so wrong too. You don’t look disgusting. You’re beautiful.” Sokka brought his hands up to cup Zuko’s cheeks. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.”</p>
<p>Pink spread across Zuko’s cheeks as he fixed his wide eyes on Sokka’s. Sokka lowered his voice even further, now only a whisper.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Zuko gave a small nod and Sokka closed the space between the two of them.</p>
<p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahaha don’t hate me for ending it like that. I’m building tension, keeping it fresh and interesting. I promise the next chapter will pick up right where this one ends.</p>
<p>Ages: Zuko - 24, Sokka - 23</p>
<p>One thing I really wanted to make clear in this chapter through Zuko's backstory is the difference between knowing you're lgbt+ and accepting it. Growing up Catholic and going to Catholic school, I knew I was bi long before I accepted it. I didn't accept it until there were other people around me who were also lgbt+. Basically, I accepted it when I was more comfortable with it. If you are in a similar situation, just know that it's okay. Living your life means discovering new parts of yourself. It's a personal journey so no one else can tell you how to take it. (end of mini therapy session)</p>
<p>I just want to say that y’all are amazing. Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and 1500 hits! It astounds me that people actually read this. I update every Tuesday and Friday. I love hearing what you think in the comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka and Zuko share a moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m posting early because I move to campus tomorrow and I won’t be able to post in the morning like I like to. Also, I think I owe y’all after how I left the last chapter. So I gift to you an early chapter (even though it’s only by a day)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Zuko’s lips while stroking the tears off his pale face. He pulled back to see Zuko slowly open his eyes and look at Sokka in wonder.</p><p>“You’re the first man I’ve ever kissed,” Zuko whispered. He leaned his head against Sokka’s shoulder as if he didn’t have the strength to hold it up himself anymore. “I’m glad it was you.”</p><p>“I’m glad it could be me.” Sokka moved one hand to stroke Zuko’s hair and one to brace his back. He leaned in close to Zuko’s ear and whispered directly into it. “I like you a lot.”</p><p>Sokka felt Zuko shiver like his words were traveling down his spine.</p><p>Zuko pulled his head back, Sokka not removing either of his hands from where they were. Zuko brushed the last tears away from his eyes.</p><p>Then, a smile. The sweetest smile Sokka had ever seen. “I really like you too.”</p><p><em>Shit. Did he just say that?</em> "Did you just say that?"</p><p>A laugh. "Yep. I think I did."</p><p>"Does this mean I can kiss you again?"</p><p>"Yep. I think it does," Zuko relied with a smirk. Sokka gently pushed him up against the wall as Zuko's arms wrapped behind his neck. There was only a brief moment to breathe before Sokka’s lips met Zuko’s. Sokka felt electricity flow between the two of them like they were conducting lightning where their lips were pressed together.</p><p>Sokka forced himself to pull away, leaning his forehead against Zuko's. "I don't want to make you go faster than you're comfortable with. I want to kiss you deeper. Is that okay?"</p><p>"Yeah… but I've never done that before so I probably won't be any good at it."</p><p>"I think I can help you with that," Sokka said quietly with a smirk. He placed his thumb on Zuko's bottom lip and pulled it down slightly. He slotted their lips together again, this time letting his tongue graze Zuko's mouth. Zuko responded by trembling against Sokka and moaning into his mouth. Sokka took that as encouragement and allowed the kiss to drag on into what could technically be considered a short makeout session.</p><p>"Did you like that?" Sokka knew the answer, but he asked anyway.</p><p>Zuko looked at him with impossibly wider eyes, stunned. He was finally able to manage a "Yes."</p><p>
  <em>Adorable.</em>
</p><p>Sokka pulled Zuko into an embrace. All he wanted to do in that moment was hold him, to feel his chest rise and fall against his own.</p><p>They stayed like that, Zuko's arms around Sokka's neck and Sokka's arms around Zuko's waist, both wishing the moment would never end.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Zuko’s mind was reeling and his heart was still pounding when they finally made it back to Kyoshi Kitty’s. Sokka had been holding his hand the whole way as they walked in comfortable silence. Now, they stood between their cars, both waiting for the other to speak first.</p><p>Zuko didn’t really know what whatever just happened meant. How serious was Sokka when he said he liked him? Were they going to date? Would they be boyfriends? Did Sokka maybe just want to be fuck buddies? Was this all some delusional fever dream because Zuko was just <em>that</em> horny? A valid possibility.</p><p>It seemed like Sokka could sense his internal crisis because he chose to speak first. “I want to know more about you so do you maybe want to come to my apartment for dinner tomorrow night.”</p><p><em>A gentleman,</em> Zuko thought as he practically melted at Sokka’s chivalry. “I’d like that.” He smiled again. In fact, Zuko probably had never smiled this much in a single day his whole life.</p><p>Sokka beamed at his response. “We should exchange phone numbers. You know, for logistical purposes.”</p><p>“Right, logistical purposes,” Zuko said to not betray the fact that he had wanted Sokka’s number since they first met.</p><p>They traded phones, contacts were created, and phones were handed back.</p><p>“Sarcasm Afficionado / Sex Guru / Sokka?” Zuko asked, covering his immense amusement with a smirk.</p><p>“I had to make sure I covered all my bases,” Sokka replied with a grin and a wink. “I’ll text you my address. Is seven good for you?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Sokka leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Yep, see you then.”</p><p>It took everything in Zuko to not pull Sokka back into a passionate kiss on the lips. Instead, he gave another small smile and a wave as he got into his car. Sokka was quick to get into his car as well and they drove off in opposite directions.</p><p>Time to go overthink the hell out of this.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I let them kiss. You are welcome. This is a short one, but I had some things to set up.</p><p>Feel free to provide me with some validation to get me through this depressive episode I’m stuck in <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/BuO8MN8HamS/?igshid=nrdpxxo6btao">*bisexual finger guns*</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Sokka get to know each other better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko sat in his car outside of Sokka’s apartment complex for about 20 minutes scrolling through TikTok because that was how early he was.</p>
<p>He had spent two hours going through his wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit. He had quite a lot of fancy clothes since he worked at an art museum, but he didn’t know if fancy was appropriate for a dinner date. He decided to keep it lowkey, choosing a red button down, black slacks, a black suede bomber jacket, and his Doc Martens.</p>
<p>He stood in front of the mirror for about half an hour putting his hair in a bun and trying to get his bangs to cover as much of the scarred half of his face as he could. He thought about what Sokka said last night.</p>
<p>
  <em>You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.</em>
</p>
<p>He must not have been speaking literally, although Zuko didn’t think his personality was worthy of being called beautiful either. It was probably just Sokka’s way of comforting him rather than a serious statement. <em>Focus.</em> Back to styling hair.</p>
<p>Then, he spent another hour coming up with conversational topics before he even left his apartment so that he hopefully wouldn’t look like a fool in front of his date.</p>
<p>The weather, <em>a safe bet but boring as fuck.</em></p>
<p>Politics, <em>should probably stay away from this one.</em></p>
<p>Work, <em>I already know where he works. Although, I do wonder how he decided on that job. Will I seem boring if I tell him I’m a curator at an art museum? Well, it could be worse I guess. I could be a curator at a history museum (yawn).</em></p>
<p>Interests, <em>probably the best topic to get to know him better, but what am I supposed to say? Listening to 2000s pop punk and masturbating? I guess I could just talk about art.</em></p>
<p>Our relationship, <em>might be a bit of a heavy topic, so maybe not tonight.</em></p>
<p>Zuko looked at the time, 6:58. Perfect. Just enough time to find his apartment and be perfectly punctual. Punctuality was kind of his thing.</p>
<p>He made his way up to the apartment number Sokka sent him and knocked. Sokka called a “Coming!” from inside and his heart began to race. It was quickly halted, though, when Sokka opened the door.</p>
<p>Sokka was wearing an apron that said “I like my butt rubbed and my pork pulled” over a light blue button down and navy slacks. His hair was perfectly styled into a small ponytail that allowed Zuko to see the small silver earrings he was wearing tonight.</p>
<p>“Come in! You can just leave your shoes by the door. Take a seat on the couch and I’ll grab us some wine.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Zuko said as he entered the dimly lit apartment (he assumed for mood lighting) and took a seat as he watched Sokka return to the kitchen. It gave him the perfect opportunity to check out Sokka’s ass because, damn, the man had cake.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, fuck me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No. Stop it, brain. Bad brain.</em>
</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p><em>Be cool,</em> Sokka thought to himself as he poured two glasses of cabernet.</p>
<p>Zuko was punctual of course, arriving at seven on the dot. He looked unbelievably hotter than any of the previous times Sokka had seen him. It should be illegal to wear slacks that tight because Sokka could clearly see the definition in his perfect, muscular ass.</p>
<p>He threw his apron back onto the hook on the wall and walked back to his heavily decorated living room where Zuko was seated on the couch. He had his legs elegantly crossed, picturesque like a statue. Sokka sat down beside him and handed Zuko one of the glasses.</p>
<p>“You look amazing tonight baby,” was the first thing Sokka had to say. He loved making Zuko blush and that did the trick.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said quietly. “So do you.”</p>
<p>Sokka thought back to a few short hours ago when he had all five of his nice shirts and his two pairs of slacks laid out on his bed trying to figure out what would look best. He decided on the more fitted of the two pairs of pants because he knows he has incredible thighs and a plain button down. The effort he put into choosing his outfit paid off when he noticed Zuko check him out as he walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p>There was a slightly awkward moment of silence as Sokka tried to think of what to say next that wouldn’t make him seem like a weirdo. He was surprised when Zuko spoke first.</p>
<p>“So, how did you end up working at the boutique?” Zuko’s gold eyes conveyed a genuine curiosity about who Sokka was and Sokka was very willing to appease that curiosity. He was an excellent storyteller, after all.</p>
<p>“The person who told me about it was my friend Suki. We dated for a little bit in high school, but we decided we were better friends. She’s been working at Kyoshi’s pretty much since we graduated high school, but I went to a local university to study architecture. I was 20 when I decided that I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life drawing blueprints and going to meetings and dropped out. I knew I had to get a job fast because I moved in with my sister and her boyfriend after dropping out and the mushiness of their relationship was unbearable. That’s when Suki told me that Kyoshi’s was looking for another worker. After two months of working there, I was able to move out of my sister’s place and get this apartment.”</p>
<p>Sokka looked over at Zuko for confirmation that he wasn’t bored. Zuko gave him a small nod so he continued.</p>
<p>“I get really passionate about whatever job I have so that’s why I made sure to educate myself about sexual health so I’d be prepared for if people had questions.” He gave Zuko a little wink. “Right now, though, I’m saving up to go to culinary school. I’ve always loved cooking and I think I could be happy doing that for the next 60 years.”</p>
<p>“That’s incredible. My job is nowhere near as interesting.”</p>
<p>“What <em>do</em> you do?”</p>
<p>“I work as a curator for the art museum downtown. I meet with representatives from other museums and coordinate the exhibits most of the time.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? That’s so cool! Is that what you always wanted to do?”</p>
<p>“Well, my dad expected me to go into business and take over his company one day, but that wasn’t going to happen. I discovered that I really liked art when I took a basic class in high school with a really good teacher. I went to all the art museums in the area to learn more about classical artists and I fell in love. I decided to study art history in college and completed my bachelor’s and master’s in four years. I’m working on my phD now while I work at the museum.”</p>
<p>“Ambitious. I like a man with a plan,” Sokka said with a grin. “I’m sure you get mistaken for a work of art all the time.”</p>
<p>Zuko nearly choked on his wine and Sokka only felt a little bad about it.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I expect dinner to be the best food I’ve ever eaten Mr. Aspiring-Culinary-Student.”</p>
<p>“Just you wait. My Italian food will blow your mind.”</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The whole shabang of the date is going to span several chapters, probably about 4 more, because I want it to. I love writing their feelings so much so I’m milking this date for all it’s worth.</p>
<p>I start classes again next week and I’m a mechanical engineering major so I’m about to get real stressed real fast. I’ll try to give a heads up if I need to slow down or stop updates for a bit.</p>
<p>Y’all do be the best. Your comments make my heart so happy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko shares one of his skills with Sokka.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have class at 8:30 tomorrow morning and I’m an impatient egg, so here’s the chapter a little early. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka wasn’t lying. Zuko had never had Italian food this good. It was a simple dish, too: rotini with a bolognese, salad, and garlic bread.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re not holding a little Italian grandma captive in that kitchen and forcing her to cook?”</p>
<p>“I am honored you think so highly of my cooking to believe I would go to such lengths.”</p>
<p>Zuko was having trouble holding it together as they ate because Sokka was the kind of person that enjoyed the food he was eating. Really enjoyed it. As in he moaned. <em>A lot.</em></p>
<p>There were <em>Mmm</em>s and <em>Ugh</em>s and <em>Ahh</em>s that made Zuko grateful for the dim lighting and being seated at a table.</p>
<p>And it was even food that he had made. Zuko could only imagine (and yes, he did) the sounds Sokka would make out at a restaurant.</p>
<p>Between the food and the… ahem… <em>entertainment</em>, it was the best dinner Zuko had ever had.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>By the time they finished dinner, Zuko was on his third glass of wine and Sokka was on his fourth. They were happily buzzed when they moved to the living room to have coffee. Conversation came more easily now.</p>
<p>“You’re so elegant.”</p>
<p>“Probably comes from the years of classical training my father required my sister and I to go through.”</p>
<p>“Classical training? Like, manners and shit?”</p>
<p>Zuko loved how straightforward Sokka was. It made him laugh. “Yep. Manners, ballroom dancing, how to conduct oneself at a fancy dinner. The whole nine yards.”</p>
<p>“Ballroom dancing is cool. I’ve always wanted to learn.”</p>
<p>“I could teach you.” Zuko stood up and extended his hand to Sokka.</p>
<p>“Like… right now?” Sokka asked as he slowly reached up for Zuko’s hand.</p>
<p>“What better time than the present.”</p>
<p>“You got me there, handsome.” Zuko’s cheeks that were already warm from the wine got hotter every time Sokka used a pet name.</p>
<p>Zuko led Sokka to the center of the room that was devoid of any furniture. On the inside, Zuko was losing his shit. <em>Did I really just say that I would teach him?</em> He felt like such a pretentious asshole.</p>
<p>Like, <em>oh, let me - a socialite - teach you - a peasant - how to waltz.</em></p>
<p>His thoughts were stopped in their tracks, though, when he looked at the slight blush and sheepish smile on Sokka’s face.</p>
<p>“I’ll warn you, I’m pretty clumsy. I might not be the easiest person to teach how to dance.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine. Everyone is bad at first. My sister was about an inch away from strangling me when I stepped on her toes for about the fiftieth time.” He smiled back in hopes of relaxing Sokka a little. “I’ll teach you the lead’s footsteps for a waltz. It’s basically the same for both parts, the lead just starts opposite of the follower. Let me show you.”</p>
<p>Zuko took a step back from Sokka and demonstrated the simple box step for the lead, putting his whole focus into it to avoid thinking about how fast his heart was beating.</p>
<p>“It’s two sets of three beats. Start with your feet together. On the first beat, you step forward with your left foot. Second beat, step forward with your right foot so that you are in a wide stance. The third beat is just bringing your left foot towards your right so that your feet are together again. Then, you do it to the back with opposite feet so you end up back in the same spot. Right foot back, left foot back, right foot side.” Zuko repeated the movements a few times a little faster and smoother to show Sokka how it should look. “Try your best not to look at your feet. It’ll become muscle memory the more you do it.”</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll try."</p>
<p>Zuko stepped forward again and took Sokka’s left hand in his right, holding his bent arm rigid at a comfortable height and Sokka mirrored. He moved Sokka’s other hand to his waist and he placed his hand on Sokka’s right shoulder. He ignored how Sokka’s blush deepened at having his hand on Zuko’s waist and how his heart raced impossibly faster.</p>
<p>The lack of distance gave Zuko the perfect opportunity to notice the little details of Sokka’s face: a tiny scar next to his right ear, a small mole on his neck, the way his eyes had tiny flecks of grey near the pupil and were a brilliant dark blue at the outer edge of the iris. Pleased with the level of detail he had committed to memory, Zuko began the dance, keeping the pace slow and counting out loud.</p>
<p>“One… Two… Three… One… Two… Three…”</p>
<p>They made it through three boxes before Sokka misstepped and landed on Zuko’s toes.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. I didn’t-”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Zuko interrupted with a slight chuckle. “I told you before, it takes a while for it to come naturally. Even I still mess up sometimes.”</p>
<p>Zuko stepped away and took his phone out of his pocket. He put on an accordion heavy instrumental - his favorite song to waltz to.</p>
<p>“Sometimes it helps to dance in time with the music. Let the music set the pace.”</p>
<p>They got back into position and began again. It started slow and picked up speed just a little as it went. The lively music changed the atmosphere. Zuko felt like he was floating along as they danced. There were butterflies in his stomach being so close to Sokka.</p>
<p>“Follow my lead,” Zuko said after a minute.</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>Zuko began taking wider side steps, turning them as they went. Their dance now took up the whole empty space, moving around the room in a counterclockwise circle. It was like a romantic scene in a movie where the protagonists discover how much they like each other while dancing. That might be the case for their dance. It certainly was for Zuko.</p>
<p>The song ended and the next song began. They stopped, but Zuko didn’t step back. <em>I might as well make the most of this,</em> he thought. Zuko moved closer to Sokka, removing his hand from his shoulder. He put his arm under where Sokka was holding his waist and wrapped it around his back.</p>
<p>“I like dancing closer better,” He said as he leaned his head against Sokka’s chest.</p>
<p>Sokka responded in kind, bringing his arm higher so it wrapped around Zuko’s shoulders. They began to dance again, but slower this time and not really paying attention to the steps.</p>
<p>"You're a great teacher," Sokka whispered as they glided.</p>
<p>"You're a fast learner."</p>
<p>"Well, I can't argue with you there." Zuko could hear his grin on his voice.</p>
<p>Zuko just pressed them closer together as their dancing slowed to a sway. He felt so safe in Sokka's arms. Then, he felt something else. Something hard.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sokka's hard.</em>
</p>
<p>He cleared his throat and Sokka chuckled nervously as he pulled away. "Sorry. Um… we should probably stop here. If you want to go now, that's fine."</p>
<p>"What if… I don't want to go?"</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn’t really feeling the last chapter, but it was all to set this up. This is probably my favorite chapter I have written so far. When I was little, my parents had a VHS tape of the movie Strictly Ballroom that I watched over and over again. It's sort of like an Australian Dirty Dancing. I learned how to waltz when I was 10 years old because of that movie and this chapter is basically just a fantasy I have. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uRYgVTECdQ">This</a> is a scene from the movie that features a rumba, but some of the moves are similar to a waltz. (If you end up watching the movie, a warning that the homophobic "f" slur is used close to the end by one of the older men.)</p>
<p>Coming soon: more sexy times ;)</p>
<p>Thank you for all the comments and kudos! It makes me really excited to post new chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Staying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko doesn’t go.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another early post, who is she? I’ll explain in the notes at the end ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What if I don't want to go?"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sokka.exe has stopped functioning.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>“Does that mean… you want to stay?” Sokka was finding it difficult to put words together while his brain was short circuiting.</p><p>“That means I want you to show me to your bedroom,” Zuko replied with a mischievous look in his eye.</p><p>Sokka didn’t need to hear more. He picked Zuko up princess style ignoring his half-hearted protests and made a beeline for his bedroom. Sokka gently laid him on the bed as Zuko pulled him down into a kiss.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Sokka asked. With Zuko’s nod, Sokka was quickly on top of him, allowing his hands to run up Zuko’s chest and then up to take out his bun, threading his fingers through his hair. Their soft moans and heavy breathing mixed in the quiet room, the music still playing on Zuko’s phone in the living room drowned out.</p><p>Zuko put his hand on Sokka’s shoulder and pushed him gently. Sokka took the hint, breaking away from the kiss to look down at him. Zuko’s smile was soft and a little awkward.</p><p>“I love where this is going, but can we take just a second to talk about what we’re comfortable with.”</p><p><em>So sexy. Has establishing boundaries always been this sexy?</em> “Of course. I only want to make you feel good,” Sokka said as he shifted to sit on the bed in front of Zuko. “Tell me what you want, baby.”</p><p>Zuko now sat with flushed cheeks avoiding looking directly into Sokka’s eyes. “Well… I’d like to wait to go all the way. I want you to touch me and I want to touch you, but… I don’t really know what I’m doing. I don’t want you to be disappointed.” The worried look on his face broke Sokka’s heart.</p><p>“Babe, it’s okay.” Sokka put his hand on Zuko’s knee and rubbed circles with his thumb. “I’m going to let you call the shots. If I do something you don’t like, tell me. And I’ll let you know what feels good so you don’t have to be worried about ‘doing it right.’ Sex isn’t transactional and the most important thing is for both of us to feel safe, so I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. ‘Kay, sweetheart?”</p><p>Zuko’s face softened as he nodded at Sokka. He moved a hand to rest on top of Sokka’s. Sokka let Zuko use his other hand to bring him into a kiss as they laid back down together. Sokka put one hand on Zuko’s hip and roamed his chest with the other. Zuko moaned into their kiss when Sokka’s thumb rubbed across his nipple.</p><p>“Did that feel good?” Sokka asked as he moved his lips down to kiss Zuko’s neck.</p><p>“Yes,” Zuko gasped out.</p><p>“Can I take off your shirt?”</p><p>Zuko nodded, but that wasn’t good enough.</p><p>“Use your words, baby. I won’t know what you want if you don’t.”</p><p>“Yes.” Zuko was coming more and more undone. That didn’t mean Sokka wasn’t going to tease him.</p><p>“Yes what?” He asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Sokka… please… take off my shirt.”</p><p>Sokka undid the buttons slowly, one by one, placing a kiss on each bit of newly exposed skin as he went. He could feel Zuko’s heart beating just as fast as his own. He finished and sat up to look at Zuko’s body. <em>God, he’s gorgeous.</em> His upper body toned yet delicate, his skin pale and smooth like a pearl. He was truly the most beautiful person Sokka had ever seen.</p><p>“Can I apply to be a curator of your body? ‘Cause I have some good ideas for exhibits.” Zuko just scoffed and pulled him back down into a kiss.</p><p>Sokka directed his attention to kissing his neck, letting his hands find Zuko’s nipples. He pinched and teased the stiff nubs, taking pleasure in how Zuko writhed beneath him. He kissed his way down and placed a kiss on one. Sokka began to lick and suck at it while he kept playing with the other. Zuko gasped, letting his fingers find their way into Sokka’s hair and remove the band holding it back. When Sokka gave the sensitive spot a little nibble, he felt Zuko give his hair a satisfying tug. He moaned and lifted his head.</p><p>“That felt good,” Sokka breathed as he began to unbutton his own shirt. He tossed it off to the side and returned his lips to Zuko’s. He let his hand wander down to the tent in Zuko’s pants. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Yes. Please touch me.” Zuko words were more breath than sound by this point. Zuko’s lips moved to Sokka’s neck. Sokka undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He slid his hand inside and felt Zuko gasp against his adam’s apple. Sokka’s sole focus was now getting Zuko out of his pants. He sat up and pulled them off, tossing them to the ground. He was about to lay back down when Zuko reached out to stop him.</p><p>“You too. I can’t be the only one in my underwear,” Zuko demanded with a pout. Sokka was happy to oblige. He quickly shimmied out of his slacks and left them on the floor. He got back into the bed and found his way between Zuko’s legs. Sokka kissed his way up Zuko’s thigh and kissed his way back down the other. Zuko was whining at this point and Sokka knew he wanted more contact. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Zuko’s underwear and looked up at him for approval. He gave a nod and Sokka started slowly sliding the fabric down. He planted a kiss at the base of Zuko’s erection like an act of worship as he freed it completely. He took a moment to take in the sight.</p><p><em>Pretty.</em> That was the best way Sokka could describe it. The pink head was already weeping. He grabbed the shaft and began to stroke it slowly, sliding his thumb across the slit and using the precum to make everything smoother. The motions had Zuko panting. Sokka made eye contact with him one more time before taking the head into his mouth. Zuko’s pants turned into gasps and moans and his hand returned to Sokka’s hair. Sokka took more of his dick little by little. <em>Gotta take this slow.</em> Sokka didn’t want to choke and make Zuko feel bad. He began to bob his head up and down, taking in just a little more each time he went down.</p><p>Then, he relaxed his jaw and took Zuko’s whole cock in his mouth. Zuko cried out and grabbed Sokka’s hair harder. Sokka stayed down as long as he could before pulling off.</p><p>“Pull my hair more,” he said with a pant and his mouth went back to work. Zuko took instruction well, taking some of Sokka’s hair in his fist and giving it gentle pulls as Sokka bobbed on his cock. Sokka began to palm at his own dick to relieve some of the pressure that was building. He took his erection in his hand and stroked himself as he picked up his pace sucking Zuko.</p><p>“Sokka… I’m close…”</p><p>Sokka sank all of the way down on his cock again.</p><p>“Oh Spirits… Sokka… I’m gonna…”</p><p>In one fluid motion, Sokka came up halfway and slammed back down again so his nose was in Zuko pubes. He felt Zuko’s cum shoot down his throat as he heard his choked moans and felt him pull his hair even harder. He pulled off again. After two more strokes, Sokka was coming in his hand, his orgasm tearing through him like a runaway train. He wiped his hand on the towel he had the forethought of putting at the foot of his bed earlier and collapsed on the bed beside Zuko.</p><p>“That was amazing. You did so good, baby.” Sokka kissed the side of Zuko’s head and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Zuko cuddled into his side, but not before Sokka could see his blush.</p><p>“Um… ditto,” Zuko said softly.</p><p>Sokka chuckled. “I guess this means I’ve been upgraded from sex guru. Maybe… to boyfriend?” He looked down at Zuko’s golden eyes, trying to peer into his mind and figure out what he was thinking.</p><p>“I think that job description suits you better.” Zuko honest-to-god grinned and it was dazzling. Sokka wanted to make him smile like that every day.</p><p>They relaxed against each other and drifted off to sleep holding each other.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it! I have finally decided on 10 chapters. I have all of them written so I’m just going to go ahead and post one a day. The last one will go up on Saturday. (These last three have been proofread far less than the others I’ve posted thus far so please don’t judge any mistakes I might have made.)</p><p>The reason for this final posting spree? After less than a week of class, it has become abundantly clear to me that university physics is going to own my ass this semester just as much as it did last semester. So, I’m going to take a break of writing for a while until I either have more time or absolutely lose my marbles, whichever comes first :)</p><p>PS: Sensitive Sokka who always asks for consent owns my heart &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka makes Zuko breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>internalized homophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko shivers. It’s cold. He opens his eyes and realizes he’s in between the blue sheets of Sokka’s bed, alone.</p>
<p>Alone again with his thoughts.</p>
<p>He thinks of last night. How incredible it was, how safe he felt in Sokka’s arms, how soundly he slept. But there’s a guilty feeling too. His father’s words play on repeat in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Disgusting, filthy, a perversion of nature.</em>
</p>
<p>Zuko feels the panic growing, his lungs starting to feel tighter. He decides to distract himself by looking for Sokka. He spares a thought for pulling his clothes on before leaving the bedroom, but doesn’t know if he can keep his panic at bay for that long so he just leaves the room in his underwear.</p>
<p>He walks out to the kitchen to find Sokka also in his underwear with his apron on again. Then, the smells hit him. Coffee, eggs, bacon. Sokka looks over his shoulder at him and pours him a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>“Good morning, sleeping beauty. How do you take your coffee?”</p>
<p>“Just black is fine.”</p>
<p>“Alright. One cup of coffee for my beautiful boyfriend,” Sokka says as he walks over to Zuko and places a kiss on his cheek. “Go ahead and take a seat at the table.”</p>
<p>Zuko can feel his panic start to melt away as he blushes at Sokka’s words. <em>How did I end up with this amazing man?</em> He can’t help but smile. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“You woke up right on time. I just finished making breakfast.” He turned back to Zuko holding two plates of avocado toast topped with bacon and poached eggs. Zuko practically drooled at the sight. “Now, I usually mock hipster food trends, but I will argue that avocado toast has become a timeless classic and, therefore, no longer falls under the category of hipster food.”</p>
<p>“I would eat a shoe if you put a poached egg on it so…”</p>
<p>“Well, if that’s what you’re craving, I have an old pair of Birks I could go grab.”</p>
<p>“Eh. Too leathery. I guess the avocado toast will do,” Zuko said with a smirk. He enjoyed how easily they could banter.</p>
<p>They began to eat, allowing a comfortable silence to hang in the air. The morning light was filtering into the space through a door that led to the balcony. Zuko took the opportunity of Sokka being distracted by food to enjoy looking at his boyfriend’s bare muscles. He had tribal tattoos on his upper arms that only accentuated his rippling biceps. His shoulders were broad and Zuko just wanted to paint across the expanse of them, letting soft brushstrokes express his feelings.</p>
<p>Every so often, Zuko would look back to his plate to take another bite and he could feel Sokka’s eyes on him. He’d usually be embarrassed having someone stare at him, but he felt safe with Sokka, like Sokka wasn’t judging him.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Sokka had been sneaking glances at Zuko since he sat down. He just looked so beautiful with his hair down and the sunlight coming in reflected in his eyes like they were suns themselves. He could look at his like this for hours. That, however, was not what the universe had in store for Sokka.</p>
<p>He was pulled out of his admiration of Zuko by someone incessantly knocking at the door. “I’ll go see who it is,” he said as he left the room. He sadly knew only one person who knocked like that. <em>Well, shit.</em></p>
<p>“Sup Snoozles,” Toph greeted him when he opened the door. There stood Toph, Katara, and Aang.</p>
<p>“Looking real classy Sokka,” Katara said with a laugh as she pushed passed him to go into the apartment.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me he’s in his underwear again?” Toph bemoaned.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Sokka asked through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“It’s the second Sunday of the month so <em>we</em> are here for brunch as we always are on the second sunday. You better get cooking.” Katara stopped and smelled the air as they all moved further into the apartment. “Although, it smells like you already have.”</p>
<p>“Stop! Don’t go into the kitchen guys.”</p>
<p>“Why not-” Katara went silent when she laid eyes on a man sitting in Sokka’s kitchen in his underwear.</p>
<p>“What-” Aang started before falling similarly silent.</p>
<p>“Alright. Someone better tell me what’s going on,” Toph said annoyed.</p>
<p>This. This is how Sokka died - or at least how his sex life died.</p>
<p>His boyfriend of approximately 11 hours looked absolutely horrified being stared at by two strangers (Toph was more just looking vaguely in his direction). Sokka quickly moved to stand between the unwelcome intruders and Zuko. Not quick enough though because Katara was already asking questions.</p>
<p>“I’m sure I can guess, but why is there a man sitting in your kitchen in his underwear?”</p>
<p>Sokka groaned as he saw Zuko’s face turn bright red out of the corner of his eye. “This isn’t really how I envisioned making these introductions, but this is Zuko…” Sokka looked over to him to offer him a comforting smile before saying “my boyfriend,” which seemed to relax him ever so slightly. “Zuko, this is my sister Katara, her boyfriend Aang, and my monkey Toph,” Sokka said as he pointed at each while naming them.</p>
<p>Toph responded by screeching “I’m not a monkey!” and proceeded to punch Sokka in the arm.</p>
<p>Aang was the next to speak. “Nice to meet you Zuko,” he said with a wave and a grin. Zuko returned the greeting in a soft voice.</p>
<p>Katara stood just glaring at Zuko, making Sokka regret opening the door. She finally forced out a “Hi.” Zuko gave a small nod in return. Sokka could see that he was obviously terrified so he stepped in.</p>
<p>“So… now that you all know each other, you guys wanna leave?” He was looking very pointedly at his sister to try to convey how unamused he currently was.</p>
<p>“Not really,” Toph replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of fucking course.</em>
</p>
<p>Sokka tried again. “Let me phrase it differently… you guys are leaving and I am finishing having breakfast with my boyfriend.” He began herding the three towards the door. “Sounds good? Great.” He managed to get them all to the other side of the door. “Talk to you later. Byeeeee.”</p>
<p><em>Finally.</em> His mood instantly picked up and Sokka headed back to the kitchen to spend some more time admiring Zuko. His mood quickly shifted to intense worry, though, when he found Zuko holding his head in his hands and taking shaky breaths.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t have much to say except thank you so much for the comments and kudos! It seriously makes my day to hear what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko doesn’t know what to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is gonna be an emotional one.</p><p>CW: panic attack, internalized homophobia, self-loathing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko could barely breath since Sokka’s guests walked into the room. Now that they were being shuffled to the door by Sokka, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. The panic that he had pushed down earlier was coming back to the surface along with a fear of having embarrassed his boyfriend. The voice in his head wouldn’t stop.</p><p>
  <em>Shameful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unnatural.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dirty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Embarrassment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupid.</em>
</p><p>He was consumed by the panic. His chest was tight. Sounds were garbled. All he could do was curl up, try to make himself as small as possible in his chair, and wait for it to pass.</p><p>Zuko jolted up when he felt Sokka's hand on his shoulder. He didn't want Sokka to see him like this. He <em>couldn't</em> let him see him like this. He mustered all his remaining energy and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. His shaking legs couldn't hold him up anymore so he sat on the floor, continuing to spiral.</p><p>
  <em>He's too good for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've embarrassed him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hates you now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Father was right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're worthless.</em>
</p><p>There was a knock at the door. "Hey, are you okay."</p><p>Zuko stayed silent.</p><p>"I'm really worried. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Zuko. Can I do anything to help?"</p><p>Zuko could hear the desperation in Sokka's voice. He managed to stutter out "I'm f-fine."</p><p>"I'm not an expert, but you don't seem very fine. Can I come in? Only if you want me to."</p><p>Zuko took a minute to collect himself, standing even though he still wasn't steady on his feet. He cracked the door to allow Sokka in and backed away to brace himself on the sink. He heard the door creak as Sokka opened it and came in.</p><p>"Zuko, I am so sorry. What can I do? Can I call someone for you… or do you want to go back to the living room and talk… or just leave? I understand if you want to leave. You <em>do not</em> have to stay if you're uncomfortable. So… um… what do you want to do?" Sokka's worry was apparent and it made Zuko's heart hurt. He made Sokka worry.</p><p>"Um… I… uh… I'd like to sit… and talk. Let's… uh… go back to the… um… living room." Zuko was embarrassed he couldn't even string a full sentence together cleanly, but the panic attack he couldn’t bring himself out of was way more embarrassing.</p><p>He followed Sokka back to the living room. Zuko sat on the couch while Sokka went back to the kitchen to refill their coffee cups. He placed Zuko's on the coffee table and took a seat, leaving plenty of space between them on the couch. Zuko was finally able to get his breathing under control, trying to ignore that his thoughts were still racing and his hands were still shaking.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Sokka's tone was soft and welcoming. It just made Zuko feel worse.</p><p>“I just-- I--- I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What do you have to be sorry for?” Sokka’s kind eyes were almost too much for him to handle.</p><p>Zuko shook his head. "You deserve someone better than me."</p><p>"What do you mean baby?"</p><p>"I'm so fucked up." Zuko could feel the tears start to well up. "You didn't sign up for this."</p><p>"I signed up for you. That includes all your baggage. I'm ready to be there for you if you'll let me."</p><p>Zuko took as deep a breath as he could to gather his strength, feeling the tears start to run down his cheeks. It shouldn’t be this hard to talk to Sokka. He told Sokka about his scar, after all. He should be able to talk to him. So why does it hurt so bad?</p><p>“I guess… I just… internalized a lot of the shit from when I was thirteen and… it’s all sort of catching up with me now.” He kept his eyes intensely locked on the ground so he didn’t have to see how what he said affected Sokka.</p><p>“Is it… because of me? Because of what we did?” Sokka just sounded dejected and it pained Zuko that he was hurting Sokka.</p><p>“Not you, but… I had a lot of time to learn how to hate myself -- like who I am as a person. I just… sometimes can’t stop it. And I’m tipped over the edge by the stupidest things…” Zuko stopped himself. <em>What is Sokka hates me for saying this?</em> His traitorous mouth couldn’t be stopped for long though. “Like embarrassing you in front of your friends.”</p><p>Sokka was silent so Zuko finally raised his gaze to look at him. He was surprised to see tears running down Sokka’s face too.</p><p>Sokka shifted closer on the couch before beginning to speak quietly. “You could never embarrass me. I’m so proud to be your boyfriend, even though it’s been less than a day.” He slowly reached for Zuko’s hand and Zuko accepted it. “I wish that I could show you how I see you. I haven’t known you for very long, but I can see that you’re kind and compassionate. You have a heart of gold to match your eyes. You make intelligent conversation and have a brilliant wit. Not to mention how beautiful you are. I wish I was an artist just so I could capture your beauty. And you are so, so driven. I mean, you’re 24 year olds and already working on your phD while doing a job you love. I aspire to be as motivated as you.”</p><p>The tears had finally stopped pouring out of Zuko’s eyes and he just looked at Sokka smiling gently back at him. “Thank you,” was all he could manage to whisper. He couldn’t hold himself up any longer so he leaned into Sokka’s side and let him wrap and arm around him.</p><p>“You’re worth the world, Zuko, and I would give it to you if I could.” Sokka rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder and he felt at peace.</p><p><em>Maybe he’s right. No harm in believing it,</em> Zuko thought as he soaked in Sokka’s warmth. He lifted his head and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Sokka’s lips. It was slow and languid and perfect. Zuko felt safe, like he belonged here, nestled under Sokka’s arm.</p><p>They pulled apart and, with the weight no longer in his chest, Zuko suggested they finish breakfast.</p><p>“Anything for my prince,” Sokka said with a wide grin.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>** I based Zuko’s panic attack off of how I feel when I’m having a panic attack. It’s different for everyone and sometimes it’s not as easy to stop as I wrote it to be.</p><p>We did it!!! Thank you to everyone who gave this kudos, left a comment, and stuck around until the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>